Ostara
The Kingdom of Ostara A relatively young kingdom upon Zeiralyn's continent of Astra. The kingdom was founded roughly four hundred years previously after the failed Garweir Republic fragmented due to the lack of leadership. It was founded by Vulgat Ostarava and is currently ruled by King Acklar, son of Wilf the Second. It is the primary rival of the Kingdom of Bakra, also located upon Astra though to Ostara's west. 'Climate/Geography' Much of Ostara is gentle grasslands and ancient woodlands that is kept by nature in a temperate climate. Most summers are of moderate warmth, a few days blaring hot but for the vast majority of them it is mild in comparison to some of those weathered by Bakran. Much like its summers, winter is mild for the most part with a few annual snowstorms and ice spells - heavy snowfalls only occurring every few years. Springs are cool to begin and warm steadily until the limits of sun begin to edge into existence once more, often a very wet season with periods of renewal in the fields and forests. Fall, much the opposite of spring, begins warm as summer dies and ends cool with winter's rebirth – the season is mixed with periods of rain and wind as nature winds down and prepares for the sleep of winter. The great interior of Ostara is host to the wide spread grasslands, many of which have been converted into farmland and pastures, that are only bordered by some of Astra's oldest forests. These grasslands are home to many types of animals and some have been brought to the edge of extinction due to over hunting and population spread. It is within these grasslands where one will find the numerous lakes that scatter Ostara. It is upon these lakes many Ostaran makes their living, from the fresh water fish and crayfish – especially in these modern times where sea-life has become filled with not only natural danger but also plague. The largest of these lakes is known as Starfall Depths, a particularly deep yet clear lake located near the capital, Grans Ava. The primeval Astran forests, in many places, are far from untouched and have been cut back year after year by the Ostarans though in more recent years due to influence of the Aina Elves, many trees have been planted to replace some of the trees spent. Most of the forests exist as mixtures of yew, oak, maple, and ash trees though in the southern parts of Ostara exists various types of evergreen forests. The oldest and largest, as its untouched by Ostarans, of these forests is known as Gothengloss or Foe of Winter and it sits upon the northern border/coast of Ostara and has become the home of the Lluthier King-in-Exile Aduialgannel and his court. Ostara is home to few mountains, let alone significant hill-land, but a few exist and are nearly all home to mines. The most well known of these is the mine known as Blackdepth and it rests in the sleeping fire mountain Angerius, named after the famous Ostaran king, and stands tall northeast of Grans Ava. Angerius is the sixth tallest mountain on Astra and tenth tallest when combined with those of Vylanaer. What exists of hill-lands lie south of Starfall Depths until the southern border/coastline – these lands are scattered with small forests and swamps due to the heavy inlaying areas of flooded plains with no drainage means. History After the high cost of war with the Dragoons of Nevah, a militaristic citystate, the Garweir Republic began to suffer instability as sections of the republic attempted to pull away from the core due to distrust of its leaders. Over the course of fifty years the Garweir Republic would be no more and each of the fragments became its own citystate, attempting to survive on its own. After thirty years and the loss of two citystates to the Bakran Kingdom, it became apparent without enough power to stand up the former Republic's way of life and their faith would be no more. With the backing of many of his countrymen, Vulgat Ostarava, lead an army to attempt to convince the other citystates to join with him in an effort, even if seemingly in vain, against the Kingdom of Bakra's acquisition of their lands. Many joined willingly with Vulgat, though several had to be convinced through force – this unfortunately for Vulgat lead to the loss of a few bordering citystates accepting Bakra's protection from his forces. After several years, the groundwork of the future Kingdom of Ostara was laid, with Vulgat eventually taking the throne. His reign as king would be short lived, whereas he lost his life in battle against the forces of Bakra in the Seven-Year War – though despite his loss, the Bakran forces withdrew after suffering heavy losses against the Ostaran Knights. Wilf, son of Vulgat, now known as the Great, was named King upon news of his father's death and it was through his leadership that the Seven-Year War was ended in victory for Ostara. Following the bloody war, Wilf lead to the development of the kingdom and its infrastructure though the promotion of family and faith. During his long rule Ostara would regain much of what was lost when the republic shattered. Relations with the Kingdom of Bakra remained troubled but never erupted into conflict. Though Nevah would continue to grow in size, expanding into previously undiscovered islands to the citystate's southeast – the two nations had no relations as Nevah would not accept an embassy. Following the passing of Wilf, known as the Golden, his son Lukan continued his father's legacy. During his reign contact with the Elven peoples, primarily the Aina and Lluthier, from the continent of Vylanaer, was established when several envoy ships arrived to establish trade. The remaining of his rule was relatively uneventful but peaceful and despite not living as long as his father, he did get to enjoy a few years with his grandchildren before passing. After Lukan the Wise passed away his son, named after his great great grandfather, Vulgat ruled over the seemingly calm and peaceful Ostara. His reign would be brief and ended in blood as he and his queen were assassinated by agents of the Kingdom of Bakra whilst the Bakran army marched upon Westmore. The start of a war that would continue for two hundred years and not end, began that very day. The young king Angrius showed maturity beyond his age and despite the desire for vengeance, he mobilized his army to travel to Westmore to meet the Bakran army. The Ostaran navy quickly entered combat along the coastlines. Westmore would be traded back and forth as the armies did battle and new lines were drawn on either side of the city at various points during the lengthy conflict. Angrius used this war as a purpose to recapture long lost citystates from the Bakra Kingdom. Eventually Angrius, white of hair and grey of beard, lead a company of Knights to reclaim Westmore. It was during this battle he would fall but not before his nation was made “whole” once more even if Westmore would be lost again by the following spring. Angrius the Steelheart, as his sons would name him, became an endearing symbol of Ostara and one often referred to during the reign of his sons. Zunor and Ryann shared the throne after their father's death and were not always of the same heart when it came to decisions. Zunor favored continuously aggressive attacks against the Bakran Kingdom, even sometimes suggesting striking known high populated areas to bleed them out. Ryann meanwhile sought to push them outside the border of the lands and attempt a diplomatic end to the war. Due to Zunor, the Ostaran navy became openly feared by most anyone as by following his orders it laid to waste several Bakran coast cities. Zunor's behavior and orders often worked counter to his brother's, leading to public comparisons between the two with Zunor often being shown to having the most favor. Two failed assassination attempts against Ryann lead to an aggressive confrontation between the two brothers before the statue of their father near the palace. Before the day was over, Ryann would be nearly killed by his brother's sword and Zunor would be dead from his brother's dagger. Following his recovery and burial for his brother, Ryann lead his forces into a heavy systematic push to drive Bakran forces from held territory in Ostara. Successful in his strategy, Ryann's forces pushed onwards to Westmore to what ended up as a nearly ten year siege. Eventually the city was taken, the Bakran pushed back, but in a fit best suited to his brother, he drove his forces into Bakra. In the foreign lands of his people's greatest foe, his forces laid to waste much until it met with the Bakran King forces. In a battle now known as Kings Fall. The two forces clashed heavily in what is present-day the city of Whispersheld. The battle lasted twenty-two days with severe losses on both sides of the field. At the pinnacle of the battle, the two kings met in personal combat and dueled to the death, before dying Ryann confessed his sins to his son, Wilf the Second. With the death of the two kings, the two armies dragged themselves back to their respective capitals – where Wilf was named King of Ostara. Wilf the Second spent the first part of his reign attempting to restore his nation's losses and reinforce its defensive holdings. Reconfirming relations with the Elven peoples, Dwarves, and Nevah, who finally at least speaks with Ostara. During the second half of his reign, plans to explore beyond Ostara's borders were being drawn up but were put on hold due to renewed conflicts by the Bakran forces. It was during this time that Westmore was lost for a decade to Bakra but was finally won back after a daring assault by a young Prince Acklar and his forces. Following this last reclaiming of Westmore several, ultimately failed, peaceful attempts to the end war were attempted. Queen Zicki became horribly ill and a kingdom-wide attempt to find a cure for her ended poorly. With his Queen dead, Wilf lost the will to live and passed on after a few years without her. Following his father's sad end, Acklar began his reign with a celebration of Ostara and its founding to bring up the spirits of the people. But these good times were cut short when knowledge of the plague that had been ravaging Bakra all these years came to the front. Many harbors that share a seafront with Bakra were blockaded or quarantined, including Westmore. Any sort of potential outbreak is handled with a decisive hand as Templars are sent forth to assess damage, spread, and whatever related matters as well as destruction of such locations to ensure safety of the Kingdom. Times have grown increasingly dark as even rumored mention of plague has the potential to bring fire to a village for the greater good. Eyes lay upon Westmore, for if it is to fall to plague, it would bring about a terrible response from King Acklar upon Bakra. Generalized Cultural Information The formation of the Kingdom of Ostara from the ashes of the Garweir Republic created something a melting pot of different yet similar cultures. A key similarity was the strong appreciation of law and the need for it to ensure all runs well. Something the republic lacked and was sought after by the citystates but ultimately found within the Kingdom due to the King's strong firm hand and the strength in the faiths of man. The Ostaran people are not known to shy away from battle, having an affinity for it especially against who seek their freedoms, such as the Bakran Kingdom. Despite this, they not those who would ignore knowledge, many libraries and schools exist within the region with a vast majority of the population literate and improving over time. The Ostaran people are experienced sailors, knowing much about the sea and rivers throughout their homeland. Salt gathering is a common business alongside fishing, whaling, and naval based trade. The importance of salt over the years is well known, having once been used as trade between the villages until the Kingdom minted enough coin. Due to influence from the Ironcrown Dwarves, the metalworkers of Ostaran are often times artisans in their own right, having been responsible for the mundane iron nail to the regal armament of King Acklar. A notable sign of Ostaran worked metal is the extremely high polish and symmetry of the piece. The Dwarves are not the only ones to influence the men of Ostaran, ever since the coming of the Aina Elves, the Ostaran views on the forests of their homeland has changed – many seek to renew what they take by planting new trees and many others have gone onto train with the Elves to warden these forests. The Ostaran use the white rose as symbols of courtship, often the woman wearing one in her hair or a ring to look like one and the man wearing one upon his shirt or a necklace similar to the ring. Depending on the relationship and families, the courtship lasts generally a year to which the two will wed. Weddings are done in the form of large gatherings, often outdoors, with the vows exchanged at sunrise. A symbol is exchanged between the two, typically rings but it has been known to exchange daggers. Death is handled somberly. It was once tradition to bury the dead, and remains the case in places untouched by the plague. In the happier times, these were large gatherings of mourners who would share stories of the one who passed and support one another until it came to sunset where the passed one's ceremonial candle would be put out to symbolize the completion of their end. Though since the plague has come, those who lose ones in those regions are left to having the dead burned, typically with others, and the ceremony of the candle done in private or in a mass outing if the local temple is performing such services still. Many types of livestock are kept across the grasslands of inner Ostara, though there is a known specialty of cattle known as Round-Horns Cattle that most Ostaran are quite fond of. During the High Harvest every year, it is not uncommon to see children wearing special round-horn helmets in honor of the animals. Wheat, barley, oats, peas, carrots, tomatoes, potatoes, cabbage, apples, berries, and grapes are often associated with Ostaran farm culture. Beef and barley stew with peas served with wheat bread fresh with butter is a traditional meal in most Ostaran homes. A more recent addition to the typical Ostaran meal would include cabbage salad with apple slices, dried berries, and roasted mutton. The beers and ales crafted are beloved by many, especially the Black Root Ale, of which even the Dwarves who have drunk it have compared it to favorably to their own brews. The wines are young and very fruity, typically consisting of several fruits at once – a cultural difference between the wines of Ostaran and the Elves, such as the Lluthier, is that the Human made wine is only aged a few years at most where it is believed the fruit tastes are still their strongest and before it matures into an entirely different wine. Demographics The Kingdom of Ostara has a population within the range of four to five million. Once being as high as seven million but falling steadily in the regions nearest to the shared coast with Bakran as result of the plague and the method of dealing with it. It is comprised primarily of Humans (85% = 80% Ostaran, 3% Bakran, 1% Nevah, 1% other) but has a notable Elven population (8% total = Aina at 5%, Lluthier 2%, and others 1%), a healthy Dwarven presence (5% total = Ironcrown 2%, Hammerstone 2%, Other 1%), and other races making up a small fragment of the whole population (2% spread between Halfling, Gnomes, Orcs, etc.). The Human population is broken down into: Royalty: 150 members of the royal family Nobility: 2% Military: 20% (standing professional at 15%, additional 5%) Church: 10% Freemen: 30% (farmers/manor lords 18%, tradesmen/merchants 7%, others 5%) Indentured: 37% (serfs 26%, indebted 6%, other 5%) Other: less than 1% For Humans the Male to Female Ratio is that for every 104 males there is 100 females. The average age for males is 32 and females 33. 70% of the Human population is literate.